Find the sum of $327_8$ and $73_8$ in base $8$.
Explanation: Summing the two numbers, you are left with a residue of $2$ when adding $7$ and $3$. Carrying over $1$, you once again have a residue of $2$ and carry over $1$. $$\begin{array}{c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c} & &_{1} & _{1}& \\ & & 3& 2 & 7_8 \\ &+ & & 7 & 3_8 \\ \cline{2-5} && 4& 2 & 2_8 \\ \end{array}$$Therefore, the sum is $\boxed{422_8}$.